


Haunted House

by Danii_Girl



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danii_Girl/pseuds/Danii_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on tumblr: cliffordchick</p>
    </blockquote>





	Haunted House

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr: cliffordchick

Working at a haunted house was one of the highlights of the month of October for you. It was a pretty simple job, chaperoning people through the mazed rooms but it was entertaining too in that you got to make fun of everyone who screamed profanities before anything even scared them. Needless to say when Halloween approached you were disappointed that the job would be ending but you knew tonight would be the best crowd of all.

The evening had started off slow, with only a few brave children venturing into the haunted maze. And while, children were usually pretty easy to make fun of you always felt bad when one of them would start crying. So chaperoning children through wasn’t the most entertaining thing for you making you hope that as it got later the older crowd would venture out.

It was around ten thirty when things started picking up. The line now wrapped around the parking lot multiple times and there were no sight of princesses and super heroes in it. The new crowd gave you the push you needed to get back into your Halloween spirit considering you could now laugh at their misfortune.

It was the third group you took through that you knew was going to be the best group you had ever chaperoned. They were screaming before they even got inside, getting scared in the room where rules were read when you and the other chaperones banged on the door. When you opened the door to get them you expected a group of young teenagers but instead you were greeted with a group of very tall, very broad boys who most certainly were not the thirteen year olds you predicted.

“I’m going to be your chaperone this evening,” you said. “I’ll be right behind you at all times and if for any reason you feel you cannot continue or want to go through no scare just let me know. Are we ready?”

You were met with mostly a chorus of hell yeahs aside from the one blond boy standing farther back in the group. It wasn’t hard for you to tell that he was the most reluctant to go through considering the way his hands were gripping the sides of his leather jacket covering his middle.

“How scary is this thing?” he asked before you let the group start moving.

“Don’t worry, it’s for little kids,” you said, smirking only when the boy passed you to join his friends.

The haunted maze most certainly wasn’t for little kids but he didn’t need to know that. Instructing the group of boys to walk straight before making a left at the end, you followed a few feet away from them. As you passed the group of fellow chaperones you tossed a smirked there way, letting them know that this one was going to be one to talk about. And sure enough, the minute the scary doll came around the corner the boys were jumping backwards, threatening to knock you over in the process.

“Welcome to my doll house,” the girl giggled. “Don’t you want to see more of my dollies? We have so many dollies. There’s Molly and Sarah,” she said, before twirling around the corner towards her room.

“You guys have to follow her,” you shouted, prompting the boys to start moving once again.

Reluctantly, they started moving, but not before pushing each other towards the front, none of them wanting to be the first scared. And as predicted the timid blond from the beginning ended up at the back of the pack, thinking it was the safest which you knew was farthest from the truth.

Things began moving smoothly as the boys made their way further into the maze, that was until you hit the hallway where black fabric hung from the walls making it completely pitch black. Something about not being able to see always got people disoriented and even though there was no one to scare them in the hallway it was always one of the scariest rooms of the haunt.

“Just keep walking straight,” you advised.

“Which way is straight?” one of the boys shouted.

“Clearly not this way, cause I just hit a wall,” another said.

After a few more minutes of struggling, they made their way into the next room which consisted of glowing neon masks and girls sneaking up behind them with these mask on. You knew they were going to be an entertaining group, but watching the lanky boys cower in fear as a measly five foot tall girl snuck up behind them was priceless. You had to stick around a moment just to compose yourself before following them out of the room and into the zombie infested room.

The boys weren’t nearly as terrified in the next couple rooms but that was probably due to the fact that they were practically running through the rooms now to get out. It was when you hit the clown room did all hell break lose.

Clowns were scary enough as it is on a normal day. Give them loud obnoxious laughs, blow horns, and a real life jack in the box and it was a scene right out of a person’s nightmare. You were used to people losing their cool in this room but never to the extent of what happened next.

Just as the blond boy was passing the giant box, the actor inside jumped out causing the boy to jump so far back that he hit the wall behind him. And while the walls were structured pretty securely, they weren’t necessarily grounded to the floor well enough to take the impact of a six foot tall boy bashing into them. As the wall began to shake you moved towards it, anchoring it with your hands while one of the clown actors reached into your back pocket to grab the radio out of it.

“We have a wall situation in the clown room,” the clown said.

You were so preoccupied with holding the wall in place so it didn’t crush any of the actors that you hadn’t even realized that the boy had fallen to the ground in pain. His hands cradling his throbbing hands while his friends stood off to the side. You knew that he was hurt which was an even bigger problem than the lopsided wall. Acting quickly, you ushered one of the clown actors towards the wall before grabbing your radio again.

“I’m going to need a replacement chaperone in the clown room too. I’ve got a person down.”

Within moments, more chaperones had surfaced in the room. One ushering the boys further through the maze while the others got to work fixing the wall so they could get the line moving once again. Meanwhile, you helped the boy up off the floor and ushered him through the emergency exits towards the back room where you knew there would be a first aid kit available.

“My head is killing me,” the boy groaned.

“That’s usually what happens when you bash your head against a wall,” you chuckled. “Just sit here and I’ll get you a bag of ice.”

Thankfully there was a few ice packs in the small freezer in the room so you didn’t have to go too far. Hanging it to the boy, you collapsed next to him in the chair.

“Sorry about the wall,” he mumbled.

“No worries, happens all the time.”

“Really?”

“Okay maybe not all the time but people occasionally run into the walls. Maybe just not people of your size,” you teased.

“I told them I didn’t want to go through the stupid thing but they made me,” he whined. “I’m Michael by the way.”

“Y/N,” you said, shaking his hand.

“Thanks for the ice. I think I’m better now,” he said after a few minutes of sitting down.

“Great! Well I’m no doctor but I’m pretty sure you’ll be fine tonight. You’re friends should be outside unless the chainsaw dude chased them to their car.”

“There was a chainsaw guy?” he gasped.

“Oh yeah, he’s here every year,” you smiled. “Well I hope we didn’t scare you too much. And don’t worry next year you can go through no scare so this doesn’t happen again.”

“I don’t know about going through again but if you’re my chaperone I guess anything is possible,” he smirked. “It was nice meeting you Y/N.”


End file.
